Super Chaos
by angelshin
Summary: Yunho salah paham terhadap percakapan antara Changmin dan Jaejoong. Ia kira mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang vulgar. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Inspired by Bad Boys movie. LAME SUMMARY. LAME TITLE. Yunjae . YAOI. DLDR.


**Super Chaos**

**By : jaejoonghater**

**Genre : Failed romance, failed humor**

**Rate : M bukan karna smut scene melainkan dari kata-kata yang vulgar**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho (26)**

**Kim Jaejoong (26)**

**Shim Changmin (25)**

**Hyuna (23)**

**Disclaimer : The cast are not mine, plot nya nyomot dari film Bad Boys tapi dengan sedikit perubahan untuk penyesuaian**

**Warning : humor yang gagal, maaf kalo ga lucu hehe. Boring plot, typos.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari adegan di film Bad Boys.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Blue Moon Apartment, 11.00 PM**_

Yunho mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Seharusnya malam ini ia ada di rumah dan sedang dipeluk oleh istri tercintanya, Jung Jaejoong. Namun salahkan Inspektur Lee yang menyuruhnya untuk menjaga seorang saksi di apartemennya.

Kenapa tidak Changmin saja, si _partner_ jeniusnya di kepolisian? Oh karena ia telah melakukan kesalahan dan membuat Inspektur kesal dengan tidak sengaja menembak mati dua anggota dari geng penyelundupan narkoba.

Menembak seorang kriminal memang diperbolehkan jika keadaan saat itu memang memojokkan anggota polisi, namun seorang penjahat yang masih hidup akan lebih berguna bukan? Setidaknya ia bisa mendapat informasi jika saja penjahat itu tidak bekerja sendirian dan masih ada kawanan nya di luar sana.

Karna kesalahan itulah, Changmin dibebaskan dari tugas lapangan dan hanya duduk di belakang meja dengan dokumen-dokumen kejahatan yang harus dibacanya.

Dan yang membuat Yunho kesal adalah sekarang, Changmin sedang ada di rumah keluarga Jung. Dengan alasan bahwa setelah tugasnya selesai, ia akan bergegas ke rumah Yunho untuk meminta makanan pada Jaejoong.

Urgh, bocah tiang itu…

Yunho membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tidak sengaja ia melihat Hyuna, saksi yang harus dijaganya malam ini, duduk di kursi dan sedang mengoleskan _lotion_ pada kakinya, dengan hanya memakai _bathrobe_.

"Ow _shit_. Maaf aku tidak sengaja" Yunho segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Hyuna tersentak kaget. Ia pun segera menaruh _lotion_ nya ke meja dan membenarkan letak _bathrobe_ nya agar tak terlalu mengumbar kulit coklatnya.

"Ok, aku sudah selesai" ujar Hyuna.

Yunho pun berjalan ke arah ranjang dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?' tanya Yunho.

Wanita cantik itu menggidikan bahunya. "Aku sangat bosan. Ditambah _handphone_ ku disita oleh mu, jadi yang aku lakukan hanya makan dan bermain games di komputer. Aku yakin saat kasus ini selesai, berat badan ku akan bertambah" Hyuna mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan menepuk perutnya. Ia sudah merasakan perutnya sedikit membentuk lipatan karna lemak-lemak yang dimakannya.

Yunho tertawa. Untuk badan seukuran Hyuna, wanita itu perlu satu truk donat lagi untuk membuatnya gemuk. Ia mempunyai badan yang proposional dan memakan cemilan yang isinya hanya beberapa tidak akan membuatnya gemuk.

"Yaah maaf saja. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu memakai _handphone_ karna para penjahat itu akan bisa melacakmu. Kau mau kan kasus ini cepat berakhir? So, ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan"

"Ya, aku ingin kasus ini cepat berakhir dan saat bandar narkoba sekaligus pembunuh sahabatku itu sudah ada di tangan mu dan Changmin, tak segan-segan kaki ku ini akan menendang penisnya!" ucap Hyuna menggebu-gebu.

Hyuna teringat sahabat sekaligus _roommate_ nya, terbunuh dengan cara ditembak. Padahal ia tidak salah apa-apa. Ia hanya wanita panggilan seperti dirinya yang sedang menemani seorang pria kaya berpesta di rumahnya.

Well, ia tidak tahu bahwa pria tersebut ternyata salah satu pengguna narkoba dan sang boss, si pembunuh, tak suka ada orang luar yang masuk dan terlibat. Jadilah sahabat baiknya itu dibunuh.

Yunho merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang. Badannya sangat lelah karna seharian ini ia sudah mengelilingi kota Seoul untuk mencari orang-orang yang diduga terlibat kasus narkoba sekaligus pembunuhan. Tugasnya menjadi berkali lipat karna tak ada Changmin disisinya.

Ditambah dirinya yang sedang dalam masa frustasi seksual. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah dua minggu ini ia tidak menyentuh istrinya. Kedua mata musangnya melirik Hyuna. Jika ia _single_ dan tidak terikat dalam ikatan apapun, ia pasti sudah menerjang wanita itu saat ini juga.

Namun entah kenapa, bayangan Jaejoong selalu ada di pikirannya. Bahkan seperti saat ini, saat istrinya sedang ada di luar sana dan tak tahu menahu apa yang Yunho lakukan sekarang, ia tetap tak bisa untuk menyentuh wanita atau uke lain dengan intim.

Jiwa laki-lakinya memang terangsang saat melihat Hyuna memakai _bathrobe_. Namun lucunya, ia malah membayangkan Jaejoong memakai _bathrobe_ yang sama, duduk di atas kasur sambil berkata _'Yunnie~ sleep with me ne?'_

'_Aaaarggh! Aku gila! Aku sudah gila! Aku ingin Jaejoong! T^T'_

Hyuna pun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yunho. Meskipun tak melakukan kegiatan, tetap saja ia merasa lelah. Biasanya jam malam seperti ini, dirinya sedang ada di klub dan menari meliuk-liukkan badannya di _pole_.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Lagipula dimana Changmin?" tanya Hyuna.

Namja bermata musang itu menghela nafas. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah. Sedangkan Changmin, ia.. sedang bekerja di tempat lain" jawab Yunho asal.

"Yaah sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan mungkin, jika ada kesempatan aku ingiiiin sekali bercinta dengannya hihihi.."

"Katakan itu di depan wajahnya jika berani"

"Aku akan mengatakannya! Kau tahu, bercinta dengan seorang anggota polisi adalah impian ku semenjak menjadi wanita panggilan. Tetapi mereka terlalu munafik untuk datang ke klub, huh!" tukas Hyuna.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja.." Mata Yunho kini sudah hampir terpejam. Ia mengantuk dan berusaha untuk tidak tertidur. Tapi, mungkin tidur akan lebih baik. Karna seiring dengan Hyuna yang terus mengucapkan kata bercinta, membuat dirinya gelisah. Ia melihat adik kecilnya dengan tatapan meyedihkan

'_Aku mohon jangan membesar. Aku janji besok kau akan masuk ke dalam sarangmu dan menghabiskan waktu yang lama disana'_

Oh great. Sekarang ia berbicara dengan penisnya sendiri seperti bujangan lapuk yang tak laku-laku.

"Dan apa kau lihat _abs_ nya? Oh Tuhaaan, siapa sih yang bisa menolak pria seperti itu? Bahkan wanita yang sudah mempunyai suami pun akan tak tahan dan langsung menerjangnya jika ada kesempatan"

Yunho mengelus-elus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Meskipun perutnya tidak lagi seksi seperti dahulu, tetap saja otot tangan dan ukuran badan Yunho lebih besar dan lebar daripada Jaejoong.

Tunggu dulu. Bukan itu masalahnya. Ia pun mencoba mencerna apa yang Hyuna katakan.

'_Wanita yang sudah mempunyai suami...'_

Namja bermata musang itu langsung mendudukan badannya. Matanya yang nyaris terpejam langsung terasa segar kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho dengan ketus.

Hyuna terlalu sibuk dengan khayalan nya tentang Changmin hingga tidak sadar dengan intonasi pertanyaan Yunho yang terdengar kesal.

"Iyaa, maksudku siapa sih yang dapat menolak? Pria seperti Changmin sangat pas untuk dibanggakan dan dipamerkan kepada teman-teman ku hihihi.."

Dibanggakan? Ia menyentuh perutnya sekali lagi. Dulu saat masih kuliah, ia juga mempunyai _abs_, delapan kotak malah. Itulah salah satu faktor yang membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta padanya.

Namun, _abs_ itu hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia terlalu bahagia menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan Jaejoong dan memakan masakan rumah buatan istri cantiknya itu, damn itulah yang membuatnya buncit seperti sekarang, hingga lambat laun aset berharganya menjadi memudar.

Meskipun Jaejoong tak pernah komplain, tetap saja rasa _insecure_ itu menyeruak. Ditambah dengan perkataan Hyuna tadi.

Oh _shit_! Dan sekarang Changmin ada di rumahnya, malam-malam begini, ditemani makhluk cantik bernama Jung Jaejoong?

Segala macam skenario berputar di kepalanya. Mulai dari yang _innocent_ hingga yang paling vulgar.

Dan pikiran vulgar nya lah yang berhasil menguasai hati Yunho hingga urat-urat kekesalan terbentuk di dahinya.

'_Damn it Shim Changmin! Jaejoong itu milikku! Dia tidak mungkin tergoda abs mu! Tidak mungkiiiin!'_

"Eehm.. aku akan keluar sebentar" ucap Yunho berusaha untuk tetap tenang di hadapan Hyuna. Meskipun sebenarnya hatinya terasa panas dan kepalan tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghajar seseorang.

Hyuna menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap Yunho penuh selidik. Ada apa sih dengan orang ini.

'_Ah aku tak peduli. Lebih baik berimajinasi tentang Changmin saja..'_

Saat sudah berada di luar kamar, Yunho langsung mendial nomor handphone Jaejoong.

"Nomor yang ada yang tunggu sedang tidak aktif –"

Urgh. Kenapa tidak aktif sih? Apa Jaejoong sedang sibuk? Tengah malam begini sibuk? Sibuk dengan apa?

'_Mengagumi abs Changmin' _

"Aaaarrgh!" teriaknya sambil menghentak-hentak kan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen loli oleh Ibunya.

Ia pun mencoba menghubungi nomor rumah. Kali ini pasti tersambung, karna kalau tidak itu berarti Jaejoong sudah tertidur. Ya tertidur sendirian di atas ranjang. Tanpa Changmin…. sama sekali tidak dengan Changmin.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Jung..

"Ahahahahaha Yunho hyung… astaga wajah nya kenapa jadi seperti ini ahahahaha"

Terdengar suara tawa Changmin menggelegar di penjuru rumah. Saat ini ia dan Jaejoong sedang duduk bersebelahan di sofa sambil melihat foto album YunJae dari foto-foto lama semasa pacaran hingga sekarang.

"Kau tahu kan Yunho tidak suka jika menangis di depan umum, tapi saat itu, ia benar-benar sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan aku gemas ingin memotretnya, jadilah aku mengambil gambar ini dengan cara berpura-berpura mengecek _handphone_ padahal aku memotret mukanya yang belepotan dengan ingus dan air mata ahahahaha.."

Jaejoong tak kuasa untuk menahan tawanya. Foto itu diambil saat pesta pernikahan mereka yang diadakan di Belanda telah usai. Saat di dalam kamar, tak disangka Yunho langsung memeluk dan mencurahkan isi hatinya. Yunho berkata bahwa ia sangat bahagia bisa menikahi Jaejoong.

Ya, perjuangan mereka untuk mengikatkan diri dengan tali pernikahan memang sangat rumit. Keluarga yang tidak merestui, cemoohan dari orang lain, diusir dari rumah, bekerja banting tulang untuk membayar sewa apartemen dan makanan.

Semua itu dilakukan untuk membuktikan pada keluarga Kim dan Jung bahwa mereka berdua menjalin kasih bukan karena nafsu semata. Melainkan cinta yang sangat tulus. Disaat keadaan terpuruk pun, Yunho dan Jaejoong tetap memilih untuk bertahan. Tak ada yang mengeluh, tak ada yang meminta putus.

"Tetapi dia masih terlihat tampan kan? _Tuxedo_ putih nya benar-benar membuatnya terlihat keren.." ujar Jaejoong dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Ya ya beruang mu memang tampan. Tapi masih lebih tampan aku dong.." Changmin menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya malas. Jengah dengan kelakuan Changmin yang selalu meledek dan bertingkah tak hormat pada suaminya. Mereka pun terus melihat foto demi foto, hingga sampailah pada halaman foto-foto _selfie_ yang cukup 'panas'.

"Astaga! Sudah, sudah. Aku mengantuk, ayo kita tidur saja!" ujar Jaejoong panik sambil menutup album fotonya.

Changmin yang tadi sekilas melihat _selfie_ yang 'panas' itu segera menahan tangan Jaejoong.

"Yah! Aku ingin melihatnya!"

"Tidak boleh! Ini kan privasi!"

Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Changmin pun menggelitiki Jaejoong hingga album itu terjatuh dari genggamannya. Namja pencinta makanan itu langsung mengambilnya.

"Aha! Kini impianku akan segera terwujud. Meskipun menonton pasangan YunJae sedang bercinta belum kesampaian, tapi foto-foto ini sepertinya sudah cukup bagiku ahahahaha..!" Suara tawa Changmin yang terdengar sangat evil itu membuat Jaejoong iritasi.

"Ok! Kau boleh melihatnya, tapi aku mohon jangan membuka halaman selanjutnya karna ada foto yang lebih panas dari itu!"

"Tidak mau"

"Shim Changmin! Kau mau aku tidak memasak untukmu lagi?" desis namja cantik itu.

"Kau menang" ucap Changmin sambil melempar album itu ke pangkuan Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua pun kembali duduk di sofa.

Di halaman itu terdapat beberapa selfie YunJae yang kebanyakan posenya sedang berciuman.

"Ah membosankan sekali.."

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas sambil melirik Changmin dengan tatapan jengkel.

Changmin meneliti satu-persatu foto-foto tersebut layaknya peneliti foto profesional. Benar-benar tak ada kerjaan.

"Waw, yang satu ini keren. Kalian habis bercinta di dalam _bathtub_ ya?" tanya namja jangkung tersebut saat melihat foto Yunho yang sedang mencium leher Jaejoong dari belakang dalam keadaan topless.

"Yaa begitulah.." gumam Jaejoong. Pipinya sudah memerah layaknya buah _cherry_ saat mengingat keadaan mereka yang masih menyatu saat foto itu diambil.

"Penis Yunho masih ada di dalam pantat mu kan?" tanya Changmin dengan nada datar, seolah-olah mengatakan penis dan pantat dalam satu kalimat adalah hal yang biasa.

"Yah! Shim Changmin!"

KRIIING… KRIIING

"Hei ada telfon.."

"Iya aku mendengarnya. Oh iya, tolong keluarkan foto tersebut. Aku akan menaruhnya di lemari saja.."

"Kenapa dikeluarkan? Sudah bagus ditaruh disini.."

"Aku tidak mau Changmin. Terlalu 'panas', nanti kalau keluarga ku datang dan melihatnya bagaimana?"

Jaejoong pun mengangkat telfonnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku masukan saja lagi.."

"Tidak. Keluarkan saja, aku maluu.."

"Yah! Kau ini keras kepala sekali"

"Itu kan barang milikku. Kenapa kau yang repot sih?"

Jaejoong pun mencoba mengambil album foto itu dari Changmin, namun sayang jarinya malah tergores bagian ujung albumnya yang tajam.

"Aw! Ahhh.. perih.." rintih Jaejoong. Ia meniup-niup jarinya yang terluka sementara tangan nya yang lain masih memegang telfon.

"Tuh kan berdarah. Kau terlalu heboh sih. Sebentar aku ambil obat dulu.." ujar Changmin sambil berdiri dari sofa. "Oh iya. Siapa yang menelfon?" lanjutnya.

"Ah aku lupa. Halo?"

Jaejoong akhirnya meletakan telfon di telinganya. Ia lupa sudah membiarkan penelfon di sebrang sana menunggu jawabannya gara-gara pertengkaran konyol nya dengan Changmin.

"Sudah terputus.." gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggidikan bahu dan menutup telfonnya. Menyusul Changmin ke dapur untuk mengambil obat.

.

.

.

PIP. Panggilan tersambung.

"Halo. Jae _baby_.. Apa kau-?"

"_Tidak mau. Aku masukan saja lagi.."_

"_Tidak. Keluarkan saja, aku maluu.."_

"_Yah! Kau ini keras kepala sekali"_

"_Itu kan barang milikku. Kenapa kau yang repot sih?"_

"_Aw! Ahhh.. perih.." _

"_Tuh kan berdarah. Kau terlalu-"_

PIP. Panggilan terputus.

Urat-urat kemarahan sudah tercetak jelas di dahi Yunho. Hatinya panas, sangat panas seperti dibakar. Hatinya terasa diremas. Sakit sekali.

Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Geraman yang menakutkan terdengar dari mulut namja bermata musang tersebut.

"Aaarrgghh! Kurang ajar kau Shim Changmin!" teriak Yunho seperti orang kesetanan.

Ia berlari dengan cepat. Ingin segera menyusul istri tercinta nya yang ia kira, sedang diperkosa oleh sahabat baiknya sendiri.

"Berisik!"

Terdengar teriakan para tetangga yang kesal mendengar suara Yunho. Bahkan ada beberapa yang keluar dari pintu apartemen nya untuk mengecek apakah ada orang gila lepas dan masuk ke gedung ini.

Hyuna pun ikut membuka pintu. Ia melihat Yunho sedang berlari menuju lift sambil mengumpat tidak jelas.

"_What the hell_…" gumam Hyuna.

.

.

.

Yunho menyipitkan matanya. Menatap kesal sebuah rumah berwarna putih yang cukup besar. Rumah cinta nya dengan Jaejoong.

Namun kini ia merasa ada aura hitam yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut jika mengingat bahwa istri dan musuhnya –ya kini Changmin menjadi musuhnya- sedang berduaan di dalam sana dan entah apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh mereka.

Ia pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mengendap-endap di halaman rumahnya.

"Bertingkah seperti pencuri di rumahku sendiri..sungguh konyol" gumam Yunho.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Vick, anjing peliharaan mereka menggonggong keras dari kandang nya. Ia mungkin mengira Yunho adalah seorang pencuri.

"Anjing bodoh, ini aku Yunho! Majikan mu yang menghabiskan setengah gajinya untuk membawa mu ke salon hewan" gerutunya.

Biasanya dia mempunyai _soft spot _untuk anjingnya. Tapi sekarang tidak, moodnya sedang buruk. Ia hanya fokus pada misinya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Changmin.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Vick agar binatang itu bisa mengenalinya.

Vick pun mengendus-endus kaki Yunho. Bukannya tenang, anjing itu malah menggonggong lagi dan bahkan mengayunkan ekornya. Pertanda bahwa ia senang majikannya itu ada di rumah.

.

.

Changmin dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan saat mendengar suara Vick.

"Apakah ada seseorang di luar?" tanya Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan mengecek nya.." ujar Changmin sambil membuka sebuah laci dan mengambil pistol.

Ia pun melongokan kepalanya ke jendela.

.

.

"Urgh sial!" tukas Yunho saat anjing nya malah semakin menjadi mengeluarkan suara.

Yunho segera bersembunyi dengan cara memojokkan dirinya di tembok saat melihat bayangan seseorang melintas di balik gorden jendela.

Sekilas ia menengok ke atas dan melihat Changmin sedang memperhatikan halaman rumah.

Dan.. tunggu dulu. Ia hanya memakai wife beater putih? Buat apa di malam sedingin ini hanya memakai baju seperti itu?

'_Mau menunjukan bicep mu pada istri ku ya? Dasar tukang pamer!'_

Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, memakai baju seperti itu di dalam rumah adalah hal yang biasa. Apalagi di waktu malam dimana orang-orang bersiap untuk tidur -_-

Setelah Changmin tidak ada di balik jendela, Yunho pun langsung mencoba untuk memanjat ke atas menggunakan pipa air yang memanjang dan menempel di tembok rumahnya.

"Disaat dia bersenang-senang, aku malah terjebak dengan penari striptease yang jelek itu. Enak saja.." Yunho terus saja mengomel tanpa menyadari bahwa partner nya sudah keluar dari pintu depan dan melihatnya sedang memanjaat.

"_Freeze_!" teriak Changmin.

"Apa?! _Shit_.. aa… aaaarrrggh!"

Karna kaget mendengar teriakan Changmin yang entah berapa oktav itu, Yunho pun terjatuh dan terjerembab ke tanah yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang di tanam Jaejoong.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Changmin mendekati seseorang yang ia duga sebagai penjahat dengan hati-hati sambil terus menggenggam pistolnya.

Tiba-tiba..

"Hyaaa!" Yunho bangkit dan langsung menerjang Changmin. Pistolnya pun terlempar entah kemana.

Mereka berdua kini bergulat di atas taman..

"Kau! Kurang ajar! Dasar pengkhianat!"

Changmin terkesiap mendengar suara yang sudah familiar di telinganya.

"Yunho?! _What the fuck man_?"

"Kau dan Jaejoong… melakukan itu kan?!"

Bunga-bunga indah yang susah payah di tanam Jaejoong kini hancur lebur. Yunho dan Changmin terus saja bergulang-guling di atasnya, hingga pada akhirnya Changmin menahan Yunho dibawah dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Karna saat mendengar ucapan-ucapan Yunho, namja pencinta makanan itu yakin ada sebuah kesalahpahaman besar yang terjadi di kepala kecil si partner beruangnya.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?!" tukas Changmin.

"Kau mengkhianatiku! Kau bercinta dengan Jaejoong!" jawab Yunho. Ia terus berusaha untuk mendorong Changmin namun karna memang kondisi badannya sudah lelah, maka ia pun hanya bisa berbaring sambil memberikan tatapan paling tajam nya kepada Changmin.

"Yunho! Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu? Aku bersumpah tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Jaejoong. Demi Tuhan, kau terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang!"

Yunho pun terdiam. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi normal kembali.

"Aku…"

"Changmin ah, apa yang terjadi? Apakah benar-benar ada pencuri? Dan.. astaga! Tanaman ku!"

Ucapan Yunho terputus saat Jaejoong keluar dari pintu dan berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Haaah.. dia bukan pencuri. Melainkan suami bodoh mu.."

.

.

.

"Aw! Yaah.. Jae pelan-pelan.."Yunho meringis kesakitan saat Jaejoong mengusapkan antiseptic pada luka nya di dahi.

"Salahmu juga sih. Kenapa bisa-bisanya berfikiran seperti itu. Dasar!" tukas Jaejoong sambil lebih menekankan kapasnya ke luka Yunho.

"Aw.. aw!"

"Yah! Sudah untung ada yang merawat. Lihatlah aku, mengompres luka sendiri dan bahkan mengoleskan obat sendiri" ujar Changmin. Ia merasa iritasi melihat adegan _lovey dovey_ YunJae. Sedikit iri karna tak ada kekasih yang dapat memanjakannya.

"Cerewet!" tukas Yunho.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa punya dugaan yang konyol tentangku. Apa tidak mendapat jatah selama dua minggu membuat mu terkena gangguan otak hyung?" tanya Changmin cuek.

"Yah! Kau ini-"

"Yunho ah! Kau harus minta maaf pada Changmin, tidak seharusnya kau menuduh orang sembarangan. Dia itu adalah sahabat kita dan bahkan partnermu selama di kepolisian. Dan secara tidak langsung, kau juga meragukan kesetianku padamu. Kau benar-benar jahat Yunnie.." lirih Jaejoong. Ia tidak sepenuhnya marah pada Yunho, hanya saja rasanya menyenangkan melihat wajah Yunho berubah menjadi panik saat melihat mata istrinya berkaca-kaca dan bibir nya yang sudah membentuk _pout_ yang imut.

"Bu-bukan begitu baby, hanya saja aku berfikir bahwa... yaa.. ada seseorang di kantor yang bilang bahwa wanita jaman sekarang lebih suka pada pria yang mempunyai abs, dan entah kenapa.. tiba-tiba aku teringat Changmin. Ditambah dia sedang ada bersamamu. Jadi..ya.. begitulah.." jelas Yunho panjang lebar meskipun sedikit berbohong dengan mengubah Hyuna menjadi seseorang yang ada di kantornya.

Jika Jaejoong tahu ia sedang menjaga seorang saksi yang berprofesi sebagai penari striptease dan wanita panggilan, bisa-bisa ia tidak diberi jatah selama sebulan penuh.

"Astaga Yunho, kau ini benar-benar deh. Aku ini pria, bukan wanita dan aku tidak mungkin berpaling darimu hanya karena hal konyol macam itu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya Yunnie _bear_.. Lagipula aku tidak hanya mencintai fisikmu namun mencintai yang ada disini juga.." ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakan tangannya di dada Yunho, tepat di jantung nya yang berdegup.

"Aaaaw.. _baby_ kau memang yang terbaik.."

Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Makanya hyung, jangan pernah menolak kalau aku ajak ke gym. Kau malah selalu langsung pulang ke rumah dan ngemil _cookies_ buatan Jaejoong. Bagaimana abs itu bisa terbentuk jika terus seperti itu?" omel Changmin.

Saat bulan-bulan awal ia dan Yunho bekerja di kepolisian, mereka berdua memang masih senang untuk pergi ke _gym_. Namun seiring waktu berlalu, Yunho menjadi semakin malas dan lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang.

"Yah! Kalau kau menjadi suami dari istri yang jago memasak, aku yakin kau akan bernasib sama seperti ku. Bahkan akan lebih parah. Perutmu akan bulat seperti ibu-ibu hamil" tukas Yunho.

Changmin hanya menghela nafas sedangkan Jaejoong terkikik geli. Memang benar sih. Food monster seperti dirinya pasti akan sangat, sangat bahagia dan makmur jika punya istri yang setiap hari memasak makanan yang enak untuknya.

Namun tiba-tiba Changmin teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu! Jadi kau meninggalkan seorang saksi sendirian di apartemennya?!" teriak namja jangkung tersebut saat mengingat Hyuna, orang yang sangat penting bagi kasus mereka saat ini tengah sendirian dan tak ada pengawasan.

Yunho hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Saat itu ia tidak peduli dengan keselamatan saksinya. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya sebuah misi untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong yang ternyata adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman yang konyol.

"Ya ampun! Baiklah aku saja yang kesana. Aku sedikit kasihan padamu hyung. Nikmatilah malam ini bersama Jaejoong hyung, karna malam berikutnya kita akan sangat sibuk" tutur Changmin.

"Siap _partner_!" Yunho kembali menjadi ceria. Ia tidak sabar ingin menghabiskan malam bersama istri cantiknya ini.

"Dasar mesum. Oh iya, aku tidak mau kejadian ini terulang kembali. Ingat hyung, aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati mu dengan cara apapun, Jae hyung sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri..Kau tahu.. aku.. mencintai kalian berdua. Yaa.. lumayanlah. Kalian memberikan sedkit hiburan di kehidupanku yang membosankan"

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menatap Changmin dengan pandangan kagum. Mereka berdua belum bisa mengatakan sesuatu karna terlalu tersentuh dengan ucapan nya. Sepertinya sudah lamaaa sekali tidak mendengar namja pencinta makanan tersebut mengutarakan rasa sayangnya pada orang lain. Meskipun masih diselingi dengan kalimat yang sedikit menyinggung sih.

"Eehm.. ya sudahlah aku pergi dulu" tutur Changmin untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka.

'_Geez.. kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada mereka berdua?'_

Sesaat setelah Changmin membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ia dipeluk dengan sangat erat oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kita juga mencintaimu, Changmin ah~!" seru YunJae sambil memeluk erat namja jangkung itu dari kedua sisi.

Yang dipeluk hanya bisa terdiam mematung. Terlalu kaget dengan pelukan yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun perasaan hangat dan damai menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Ia merasa mempunyai keluarga yang harmonis lagi.

"O-ok aku mengerti hyungdeul.." tutur Changmin dengan sedikit gugup sambil menggeliat di pelukan YunJae.

Mereka berdua pun mengantar Changmin ke pintu rumah. Senyuman lebar terus terlukis di wajah Yunho. Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tahu senyuman itu. Senyuman seorang beruang mesum yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menggerayangi istrinya.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum polos menatap Changmin yang sedang memakai tas ransel nya.

"Okay. Aku pergi dulu ya!" seru pria pencinta makanan tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah mobil yang barusan digunakan oleh Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong melambaikan tangan mereka. "Hati – hati di jalan ya!" teriak Jaejoong.

Changmin mengacungkan jempolnya dari dalam mobil. Mobil itu pun melaju dan menghilang di belokan jalan.

"Hhhh.. Benar-benar malam yang aneh.."gumam Jaejoong seraya memasuki rumahnya kembali.

Ia pun kembali ke ruang tamu untuk membereskan obat-obat dan kapas yang berceceran di meja.

Ia begitu serius membersihkan meja hingga tak sadar bahwa sudah ada bahaya yang mengintai di belakangnya -_-

HUP.

Pelukan Yunho dari belakang tak ayal membuatnya terkesiap. "Yun! Astaga kau mengagetkanku saja!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan sesekali mengecup leher Jaejoong. "Baby.. Aku ingin memakanmu malam ini juga.." Hembusan nafas Yunho di telinganya membuat Jaejoong mendesah.

Desahan istrinya yang begitu menggoda membuat Yunho tak tahan. Dibaliknya tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan cukup menuntut saat memandang wajah cantik yang menggoda tersebut.

Kedua kaki Jaejoong pun melilit di pinggang Yunho. Seolah-olah menginginkan friksi yang lebih untuk mencari kenikmatan yang lain.

Tangan Yunho pun langsung menangkup bokong Jaejoong. Masih dengan bibir yang menyatu dan melumat satu sama lain, Yunho pun berjalan ke arah kamar.

Dihempaskannya tubuh sang istri dengan kasar ke atas ranjang. Gairahnya sudah memuncak. Dua minggu tidak menyentuh Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

Lupakan foreplay. Dia ingin merasakan kehangatan surga dari Jaejoong saat ini juga.

Yunho merangkak ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang terlentar sambil menggeliatkan badannya. Oh, ternyata sang uke pun sudah tak tahan.

Kembali diciumnya bibir cherry tersebut. Kedua tangan Yunho sudah berhasil melucuti baju dan celana Jaejoong. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah boxer hitam ketat yang menghalangi Yunho dari pemandangan istrinya yang paling menggoda.

Saat akan kembali menunduk dan menyerang kedua tonjolan menggoda di dada Jaejoong, ponsel Yunho bergetar di saku celananya yang belum terlepas.

Shit. Dasar pengganggu.

"Tunggu baby.. aku harus mengangkat telfon dulu.." ujarnya. Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. "Cepat Yunnie~ Aku sudah tidak tahan…" desis pria cantik itu sambil mengusap dada Yunho dengan kakinya.

Fuck!

Yunho pun mengangkat telfonnya. Mencoba untuk tak melihat pemandangan menggoda yang ada di bawahnya meskipun salah satu tangannya yang bebas sedang mengusap-usap kaki Jaejoong.

"Halo.."

"Hyung! Wanita ini gila! Dia terus menggodaku dengan mencoba menari-nari seperti ular di depan ku! Aku takut hyuuung…"

"Hahahahaha..! Bukankah itu kesempatan emas bagimu Min?"

"Tapi aku gay hyung! Dan.. dan.. ini sungguh menjijikan! Lebih baik kau kesini dan temani aku!"

Yunho tersenyum sinis. "Hidup mu, masalah mu. Bye"

Dengan santainya Yunho menutup telfon dan mematikan nya agar bocah tiang itu tak mengganggunya lagi. Tak peduli dengan rengekan Changmin yang meminta bantuannya.

"Yuuuun~.."

Terdengar rengekan lainnya yang menggoda. Oh, lupakan Changmin yang sedang kewalahan menghadapi wanita itu. Sekarang ia punya santapan yang sangat nikmat yang sudah siap untuk dimakan.

"Jae baby.. Saranghae aakh.."

"Nado Yun.. nggh…"

Dan malam itu, Yunho akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sedangkan Changmin tidur di depan pintu apartemen beralaskan lantai yang keras.

.

.

.

END

Di dalam ff yg absurd ini sebenernya tersimpan makna yang dalam (?) *lebaaay*

Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa meskipun YunJae jarang bertemu karna kesibukkan masing", tetapi mereka tetep setia satu sama lain. Seberapa sexy dan tampan wanita dan pria yang ada di sekeliling YunJae, mereka tetep ga akan ngelirik yang lain. Karna aku YJ shipper yg sgt sgt sensitif, maka melihat mereka hanya berdiri berdampingan dgn wanita lain bisa buat kadar keshipperan (?) ku turun drastis. Lahirlah ff ini sekaligus untuk menguatkan faith ku bwt YunJae.

Udah sih gitu aja. Maaf malah curcol ga penting.

Review?


End file.
